


unchanging

by madkingray



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingray/pseuds/madkingray
Summary: “Does it bother you?”“Does what bother me?”Keith doesn’t look at him, staring down at his lap. His voice is hesitant and quiet, like it’s hard for him to ask (knowing Keith, it probably is). “That I’m part Galra?”“No,” Shiro answers immediately. “It doesn’t bother me. Having Galra blood doesn’t make you Galra. It doesn’t automatically mean you’re like the ones we’re fighting every day. You’re still you, Keith, and that’s all that matters to me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, okay, so after watching Voltron (and mostly lingering on episode 8 Several Times for Reasons) I decided to try and write something out set after that, because I don't think that Keith's injuries from all that fighting magically healed and I know Shiro wouldn't let him walk around with said injuries without making sure that Keith is really alright so! I wrote this out! Hope you all enjoy <3!
> 
> Also thank you to May for reading this over for me! You're the best <3!

There’s really not enough time for the two of them to be alone but Shiro _makes_ time after all the planning is done with, gently placing a hand on Keith’s arm to get his attention. Keith startles, eyes wide with surprise as he looks up at him. It fades away, replaced by confusion. “Shiro?” He questions, sounding tired. “Do you need something?”

Shiro shakes his head, moving his hand to Keith’s back instead. “Come on,” He murmurs, leading them out of the room. Keith lets him, matching his pace as the two of them walk together. He opens the door to his room and walks inside, knowing that Keith will follow him in.

The door shuts behind them and Shiro looks around his room, noting the clutter with a grimace. He hasn’t really been as tidy as he’d like, considering they’ve been fighting and running constantly he’d say that he’s allowed to be a little messy.

“Did you want to talk or something?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” He says, turning to face him. “I was watching the whole thing, you know.”

“I can just sleep it off or go to one of the healing pods, it’s fine.”

Shiro holds up his supplies, bandages and a small towel, offering a smile. “Let me take care of you? I promise I’ll be careful.” The last part is said teasingly, and he’s happy to see that it makes Keith smile.

Keith’s gaze goes from his hand to his face, expression thoughtful. A moment passes before he finally nods, already starting to remove his armor. “I know you’ll be careful.” He says, wincing a bit as he moves around. “I trust you.”

The fact that he says it so easily makes warmth unfurl in his chest. Keith has said it before a couple of times, that he trusts Shiro, and it always gives him the same reaction. Keith’s trust isn’t an easy thing to gain and it’s something that’s even harder to keep but somehow Shiro still has it.

He wants to keep proving that he deserves that trust.

Once Keith’s out of the Paladin armor he sits down on Shiro’s bed, looking as if taking it off made him more exhausted than he already was. Shiro brings his chair over and sits across from him, scooting close enough so he’s within touching distance. The glow is what catches his attention next and Shiro frowns. “They let you keep it?”

Keith blinks at him, looking down at himself and then letting out a soft laugh. “I didn’t realize I was still wearing the suit.” He shrugs, wincing a second later. “I was kind of in a hurry, you know. I had to stop Red from destroying the place. I think they’d understand.” He pulls down one shoulder of the suit, hand coming up to clutch at it, on the spot where he had been cut by one of those blades. Shiro wonders if it’ll scar, if it’ll remind Keith of what he’s been through and what he’s done like Shiro’s own do for him.

He shakes that thought away, reaching out with his free hand. “Does it hurt?” He asks quietly, fingers brushing against it.

Keith shakes his head, relaxing. “Barely feel it.” He answers, and Shiro knows it’s true. “Dunno if I’ll need to bandage it but better be safe than sorry, right?”

“Right.”

The cut doesn’t seem to be bleeding, a shade darker than Keith’s skin and pink in some places. Shiro touches it gently, tracing the edges of it as Keith shivers. “Wonder what the blades are made of.” He murmurs curiously, picking up a couple of the bandages that can stick. He places them on Keith carefully, making sure it won’t come off easily.

“Luxite.”

Shiro frowns, confused. “What?”

“They’re made of luxite.” Keith continues, voice soft. “Mined from a planet that doesn’t exist anymore. I know mine is and since it seems to be like the ones they have then I’m guessing they’re all luxite.”

“How do you know this?”

He watches as Keith’s cheeks go pink, eyes darting to the side. “Found out when I went to that space mall.”

“Didn’t you get in trouble there?”

The color darkens. “Yes,” He gets in reply, a hint of a scowl on his face. “The alien I asked thought I stole it and called security on me, but I think I would have been chased after anyways. Kept calling us pirates.” He huffs, shaking his head. “Probably saw us in those ridiculous outfits.”

Shiro grabs the towel next, lightly pressing against the scrapes on his face. “You should start using it when you train, it’ll be good to have an extra weapon on you.”

“I plan to, I thought the same thing.”

He places the towel down and holds up the rest of the bandages. Keith reaches up to touch his scrapes before shaking his head. “It might hurt a bit but not too much, hopefully.” Shiro tells him, setting them aside. “You’ll also have to take it easy for a while, I know you’re going to have bruises all over your body.”

“I’ll actually listen this time.” Keith replies, lips twitching. “I mean it, I will. Everything’s already feeling sore.” He scoots backwards on the bed until his back hits the wall, leaning against it and gazing at Shiro. He smiles this time, a shy one. “Thanks, Shiro.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I wanted to do this.” He leans back against his chair, bumping his knee against Keith’s foot. “I wanted to help you.”

“Thanks anyways.”

They both fall silent, Keith looking lost in thought and Shiro watching him. He spends a lot of time watching Keith, he realizes. Shiro could close his eyes and see Keith in his head, looking exactly like the one he sees every day.

Which is what he did when he was out there, alone and trying to survive. The image of Keith is what kept him going, hoping to get back home someday and see him in person; Keith still gives Shiro strength, even now, and he hopes that he does the same for him.

Watching him does mean that he catches when Keith finally decides to speak, sitting up straighter when he sighs.

“Shiro?”

“Yeah?”

Keith seems to struggle with something, like he’s trying to make a difficult decision. “Sit with me?” He finally asks, scooting over to make space for Shiro. He does so without a second thought, the two of them facing each other on the bed.

“Does it bother you?”

“Does what bother me?”

Keith doesn’t look at him, staring down at his lap. His voice is hesitant and quiet, like it’s hard for him to ask (knowing Keith, it probably is). “That I’m part Galra?”

“No,” Shiro answers immediately. “It doesn’t bother me. Having Galra blood doesn’t _make_ you Galra. It doesn’t automatically mean you’re like the ones we’re fighting every day. You’re still you, Keith, and that’s all that matters to me.” He feels his cheeks grow warm and he feels the urge to hide but he resists, keeping his eyes on Keith. “Nothing will change the fact that you’re the most important person in my life.”

He watches color blossom on Keith’s cheeks, his blush matching Shiro’s. He panics, for a moment, thinking that he might have said too much but then Keith smiles.

“I understand the feeling,” He says softly, sounding so fond that it makes Shiro _ache_ in the best way. “You’re my most important person too. I’ve always known that but I think I realized, today, just  _how_ important you are to me.”

“They did say the suit shows you your greatest hopes and fears.”

Keith doesn’t look at him, picking at the threads on Shiro’s sheet as he starts talking. “You were able to see that part too? It’s true, seeing you is what keeps me going—you give me hope and strength, I hope you understand that.”

Shiro does understand that, and a huge part of him is _pleased_ by the fact that they both do that for each other. He almost says this, too, but then Keith lifts his head. Their eyes meet and Shiro’s startled to see that they’re shining with tears. “But I fear losing you in so many ways, Shiro. I fear you telling me what I don’t want to hear and purposely leaving me behind. I fear you being gone again, losing you when I just got you back.”

“Keith…”

“What scares me the most though,” Keith says, stumbling over his words. “Is that I’ll never get the chance to tell you what I should have told you a long time ago.” He laughs sadly, still managing to smile. “I feel this so well, I feel it all the time with you, but it’s still hard to try and get the words out.” He takes a deep breath and Shiro doesn’t interrupt this time, waiting patiently for Keith to finish. “I love you, Shiro.”

Shiro’s pretty sure he stops breathing.

Keith frowns, as if realizing this too. “Shiro?” He asks, scooting forward. He reaches out, placing a hand on his knee and giving him a light shake. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to break you, if that’s what happened.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He smiles at Keith the moment he gets himself together, feeling giddy with happiness. “I love you too, more than this entire universe. You’re the one person I trust completely, with my life and my heart, and I can—” He pauses, wondering if he should continue. Keith looks stunned, like he can’t believe Shiro is saying that to him, and that’s what makes him finish. “I can see a future with you, a forever with you, if you’d want that.”

They both stare at each other, the silence stretching on for a couple of moments. Shiro swallows, ready to ask if that was okay to say when he catches sight of a tear.

Keith seems to realize it too, because his hand comes up to wipe it away. “Oh,” He murmurs, obviously surprised. More tears fall but he doesn’t wipe away the rest, still staring at his hand. “Oh.”

He aches to reach out and wipe them away but stops himself from doing so, unsure of how welcome the comfort would be. He licks his lips, keeping his voice low. “I mean it, Keith. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“But,” Keith exhales shakily, managing to meet his gaze. “How can you? After we learned that I’m part Galra? After what they did—” He breaks off and Shiro can see that he’s trembling. He looks distressed, eyes telling him that he’s desperate for an answer.

He gives in to his urge, reaching out to wipe the tears away. Shiro keeps his touch gentle, chest growing warm when Keith leans into it instantly. “I’m gonna say it again so it can sink in more.” He says, smiling. “The Galra blood you carry doesn’t make you like the ones we’re fighting, it doesn’t even matter to me. I love you for _you,_ Keith. This won’t change that and nothing else will.” He leans forward, pressing his lips to Keith’s forehead. “You got that?”

He hears Keith laugh, and it makes him smile even more. “I got it.” He’s the one who pulls away first, dark eyes bright and still a bit wet. “Thank you, I really needed that.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” He murmurs, kissing his forehead again. “I’ll tell you that every day if you want, just so I can see you looking all happy like this.”

“You’re such a sap,” Keith mumbles, but he’s smiling so Shiro counts that as a win. “We have to go back to everyone, huh?”

“The sooner we get everything, the better.”

“Can we lay down for a bit?”

Shiro could never deny him. “Of course,” He pauses, hand brushing against the suit. “Do you want to talk this off?”

“Too tired,” Is the answer he gets, followed by a shy look. “Can you do it for me?”

He does, because he’s weak for Keith and can admit that freely. But also because he gets to see his pale skin, gets to press a kiss to the back of Keith’s neck and feel him shiver. He’s stopped from pulling it down all the way, Keith kicking it off as Shiro remembers to take off his own armor and suit.

The two of them lay down together, Shiro with his arms around Keith as Keith rests his head on Shiro’s chest. “We’re definitely going to nap, aren’t we?” Keith murmurs, already sounding half asleep. He doesn’t exactly help, running fingers through his hair to help him get there.

Shiro stifles a laugh. “I’d say you deserve a nap.” He smiles at Keith’s relieved sigh, kissing his head. “Sleep, I’ll be here.”

Keith falls asleep easily but Shiro doesn’t, choosing to stay awake so he can look at him. They have many things to do so they can take down Zarkon for good and as long as he has Keith by his side, he knows that they’ll be able to do it.

“I love you.” He whispers, smiling to himself. Keith shifts slightly, humming faintly as if he heard him.

If he can have this for the rest of their lives then he would be happy. Shiro didn’t get an answer for that ‘forever’ bit he said but he hopes that, maybe when it’s all over, he’ll get the chance to ask properly. He imagines doing it in the castle, all of their friends around them and looking happy for them. Maybe on peaceful planet where the two of them can settle down and start a family.

(He imagines Keith saying _yes_ with a large smile on his face and can’t wait for the day to come.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! If you ever wanna talk about sheith or Voltron I'm always down for that <3.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/madkingxray) | [tumblr](http://madkingray.tumblr.com/)


End file.
